Friends and video games
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Nate invites Flynn over to play video games. Let's pretend for a minute that we can play Uncharted 4 multiplayer on a split screen. This is different stuff than what I usually write.


Everyone should have a chance to play video games with their good friends. It is a good way to have fun.. or to completely mow each other down, depending on the game and the friends' personalities. It was clear that the latter option was also in Nathan Drake's mind when he grabbed Harry Flynn by the arm when he saw the latter walking on a street.

\- Hey, Flynn..

Nate started after getting Flynn's attention.

\- Drake,

Flynn said looking a little confused, so Nate continued on:

\- I've been looking for you.

Flynn wasn't sure what to think of that.

\- Should I be flattered or worried?

he asked, to which Nate said:

\- Maybe a bit of both. You know, I was thinking if you'd want to get your ass kicked, this time in the world of video games?

Nate's eyes had that certain glint which told how eager he was to show Flynn who's the boss.

\- Alright, mate.. You're on,

Flynn responded, and they shook hands. But Flynn's plan was to turn everything upside down and give Nate a beating. With those thoughts in his mind he started following Nate.

It didn't take too long, and soon Nate already led Flynn into the apartment he shared with Elena. She had gone to take care of some important things so Nate was left at home by himself. It hadn't taken too long when he was already bored to death, and because he so desperately needed some action in his day, he soon left to look for Flynn.

\- Okay, mate.. what are we going to play?

Flynn asked as he made his way to the living room. Nate was right behind him. He basically dashed to the gaming console and turned it on. After that he took the secondary controller and put it into Flynn's hands.

\- Uncharted 4 multiplayer,

Nate answered, and the way he smirked told Flynn that this wasn't Nate's first time playing the game. Both Nate and Flynn sat down to the couch, and soon Nate launched the game. Everything seemed to go well for a start, Nate and Flynn both chose their loadouts without saying a word, but just what happened when they got to choosing their characters.. Flynn stared at Nate's half of the screen, finally turned to look at him and asked:

\- You're going to play as yourself, mate?

Nate immediately had a slightly amused response ready, but at the same time he also was on the defensive.

\- Come on, who else would I pick? Besides, that is exactly what you're doing as well!

he protested, because when he looked at Flynn's half of the screen, he saw that Flynn was also going to play as himself.

\- Well, mate, who else would I pick,

Flynn told him and shrugged.

\- Well, feel free to play your game like the crook you are, but that still won't save you,

Nate stated feeling really sure about himself and his skills. For now Flynn didn't start playing along. He just calmly said:

\- We'll see about that, mate.. we'll see.

Nate chose the game mode and -map, and soon after that they were ready to start.

\- Okay, death match, Madagascar City. Soon you'll get to eat my dust, Flynn,

Nate went on, sounding way too sure of himself.

\- You'd better look out, Drake, it might be you who's left licking your wounds..

Flynn said with a sly smile. He might have had some rabbits in his hat as well. And so the game started. Nate left from the other side of the map and Flynn from the other. The latter immediately saw that Nate really had played this game before. But he wasn't exactly a duffer himself. This could turn into a tight match. For a start they both stayed mostly quiet, but as the time went on and their points increased, both they and the atmosphere between them started really heating up. Especially Nate was really close to losing his mind when Flynn managed to sneak up behind him and then eliminating him with a nasty, skilled headshot. Nate tightened his grip of the controller, finding all this really hard to believe. Was he really about to get his ass kicked in his own game? And no matter how hard Nate tried to be more sly and experienced than his opponent, the game ended up with him losing.

\- Just.. just how did you..-

Nate stammered trying to understand all this. Flynn then again just smiled a very smug smile as he stood up from the couch and put the controller down.

\- Maybe you made a too big fuss about yourself, mate..

he said as he started walking towards the door.

\- But it was pretty fun to play. Maybe you'll have better luck next time,

he added, and then he was gone. Nate barely even noticed him leaving or heard his words, for he still sat on the couch, staring at the tv screen which told the nasty truth: he had lost to Flynn.

\- Oh, crap..

was all he could say. And on that moment he stood up, and ran to the door knowing that Flynn couldn't have made it too far. He swung the door open and dashed to the yard. To his relief he still saw Flynn's back.

\- Hey, Flynn!

Nate shouted and caused Flynn to turn around.

\- That was.. well played,

Nate went on, and to his slight surprise managed to actually praise Flynn.

\- So if you some time want to have a rematch..

he added, to which Flynn said:

\- Whenever you want, mate.. Whenever you want. I'll be seeing you.


End file.
